Monoacylglycerol lipase (MGLL) inhibitors are a potential therapeutic drug target for the treatment of central nervous system (CNS) disorders. Clinical evaluation of MGLL expression, distribution, and enzyme occupancy by candidate therapeutic inhibitors in the CNS requires the development of non-invasive quantitative techniques, such as specific radiolabeled ligands. Access to an imaging ligand for MGLL would provide a valuable resource for occupancy studies, which play a key role in the development of therapeutics targeting the CNS.